Push
by cricketchick1990
Summary: She loves him, she really does. But sometimes, all she really wants to do is push him down the stairs. This is one of those times. ICHIRUKI.


_It has been a while since I wrote fanfiction, so I thought, what better way to celebrate actually writing something than by writing one of my favourite pairings! Please find attached IchiRuki goodness! _

_Prompt: PUSH_

_I would love it if you could please review and let me know what you think! _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, there would be romance. Lots and lots of romance and awkward sexual situations. Because who doesn't like those?_

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo has to be the biggest pain-in-the-arse she has ever met.<p>

She loves him, with all that they've been through together how could she not; but sometimes she thinks there's nothing more she would rather do than push him down the stairs.

Sometimes, she actually does it.

Today is one of those days.

They have been bickering ever since lunch, when he suddenly got the idea into his head that dragging her by the back of her _hakama_ behind the divisions bathrooms for a quick make out session was a spontaneous and romantic idea; then preceded to get all pissy when she swung her fist into his face and informed him that in no way possible, was she going to kiss him behind the divisions facilities because that's where everyone else has done it.

He continuously flirted with the line of her _shitagi_ during their second to last training session, tugged insistently at her _obi_ during the last, and it was only a sharp stamp to the foot and threat of putting _Sode no Shirayuki_ in unspeakable places that put him off his mission...temporarily.

He had another go at the entrance of a rather questionable alleyway on the way back to the Kuchiki mansion (where she still lives despite being offered an apartment in the barracks), and thankfully the appearance of half of the tenth squad four blocks south and a vigorous kick to his shins managed to stop him from throwing her against a grotty brick wall and having his way with her.

Now they are finally home, and he's at it again.

Honestly, can the boy not keep his hands to himself? They've barely been in the door ten seconds before long fingers are creeping up the inside of her thighs, tugging insistently at the hem of her shirt, palming her backside and pressing her hips to his. It's not that she doesn't want his touch, doesn't want his bare skin against hers and hot breath against her neck, but dear lord, does the boy need to learn boundaries.

Trying to get her to neck with him in dark, dirty and dingy spaces are prime examples of lines that shouldn't be crossed.

Making out on the landing of the stairs right outside of her brother's bedroom is another. For all she knows, Byakuya is lurking behind one of those closed doors, and he's already caught them in enough compromising positions to make her want to avoid that happening ever again.

Ichigo however, apparently couldn't care less.

"Rukia..."

It doesn't take much really, a quick shove to the face just as he leans forward to kiss her, and suddenly he's tumbling down the stairs. It's almost satisfying, the thuds and cracks his back and knees and elbows make as they collide against the edges and corners of each step.

It's only when he's lain silent for over a minute at the base of the stairs, face ground into the carpet and legs splayed in every which direction that she gets a little concerned that he might seriously be hurt. There's a rather tantalising strip of muscle exposed where his _shihakusho_ didn't quite manage to survive the fall, and it suddenly dawns on her that if she wants to be able to have access to more of that later, she should probably make sure she hasn't actually killed him.

"Ichigo?"

He groans, but doesn't stir. Hah, _oops_.

"Ichigo? Are you okay down there?"

"What the fuck, Rukia?" His voice is muffled by the thick pile of the carpet, and she can't help but breathe a small sigh of relief.

Well, he's alive at least.

He eventually manages to stagger up the stairs and joins her back on the landing, wincing as slumps against the wall. "What is your fucking problem midget?"

"Have a guess."

"Fucked if I know what goes on in your messed up head."

Her foot is lodged in his gut before he even has the chance to realise that she's moved.

"Seriously?"

"Don't be a dick, Ichigo."

"I'm not the one throwing people down the stairs!" He makes a show of gasping for breath and rubbing his stomach, "Or trying to remove their insides from the outside."

She huffs and shoves her shoulder into his ribs. "Perhaps if someone could keep his hands to himself in public I wouldn't need to!"

"You've never complained before!"

She cocks an eyebrow at him and regards him steadily.

"Okay, so maybe you have."

He doesn't even have the decency to look guilty.

She contemplates pushing him down the stairs again, but he's already moved in, pressing kisses to her neck and dragging warm hands down her hips. "Ichigo!"

He sighs and removes his lips from her neck. "Okay, okay, I promise I won't grope you in public places again."

His hands sliding back under her _shihakusho_ tell her otherwise, and she shoves him away.

"Rukia, this is hardly a public place."

She raises an eyebrow at him again and he frowns, looking around and quite possibly, registering for the first time where they are.

"Okay, I kind of see your point." She snorts and turns away from him, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her rooms. "I'm one hundred percent certain Byakuya wouldn't appreciate me trying to have my way with his sister right outside his bedroom."

"You would be one hundred percent correct, Kurosaki."

The voice sends shivers up her spine, and she mentally slaps her forehead with her hand as they both spin around, Ichigo paling considerably. _Not again._

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura_."

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! <em>

_cricketchick1990 _


End file.
